1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure/flow rate control valve which makes it possible to control the pressure and the flow rate of a pressure fluid supplied to or discharged from an actuator such as a cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressure/flow rate control valve has been hitherto known, which is used to control the pressure and the flow rate of a pressure fluid supplied to or discharged from an actuator such as a cylinder.
The present applicant has already suggested a flow rate-adjusting valve-equipped pressure control valve which functions as a check valve when the pressure is supplied to a cylinder. The flow rate-adjusting valve-equipped pressure control valve comprises a flow rate-adjusting valve for adjusting the flow rate of the pressure fluid flowing therethrough depending on the opening degree of its valve plug when the pressure fluid is discharged from the cylinder, and a pressure control valve for supplying the pressure fluid with the pressure reduced depending on the force generated by a pressure-adjusting spring when the pressure is supplied to the cylinder, wherein the flow rate-adjusting valve and the pressure control valve are arranged in parallel to one another (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-12081).